gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Malfatto
Malfatto, sometimes known simply as The Doctor, is an antagonist from the Assassin's Creed franchise, and a Templar agent working for Cesare Borgia during the Italian Renaissance. Malfatto was a terrifying presence, and many who worked with him, or even those that had him in his employ found him quietly horrifying. The Doctor had a passionate hatred of courtesans, for reasons unknown, and often went out of his way to kill them whenever possible. While his standard costume was based on the outfit of post-plague doctors, it was noticeably changed, featuring a mask with a shorter beak and darker colors. As time passed, Malfatto updated his robes and mask to create a more functional suit for combat- including a more metallic mask. His preferred tool of destruction was his deadly syringe, which he used to stab and poison his targets. His genetic memories were the basis for The Doctor persona in the Templar Animus project, which allowed Templar in training to learn from his life and use his skills to access the Bleeding Effect and train to become stronger Templars. History Assassin's Creed: Project Legacy Malfatto had drawn the attentions of the Pope's son, commander of the Papal armies- Cesare Borgia. Seeing the efficiency of the Doctor's Courtesan killing sprees. Interested to hire the serial killer to turn into his own weapon, Cesare tracked him down and convinced the deadly Doctor to join his cause. Malfatto terrified Cesare's fellow agent Fiora Cavazza, who referred to him as a "Monster". After Fiora was on a mission to deliver a message wherein they met, Malfatto sneaked into her home while she slept. Creeping up to sleeping Courtesan, he attempted to inject her with his syringe, but she prevented the stab with her bladed fan, which she then used to deeply cut him back, forcing his retreat. Malfatto's actions were the catalyst that drove Fiora from the Templars, leading to her defection from the Templar Order and her joining of their mortal enemies the Assassin Order. Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood During Ezio's visit to Rome, he came across a Courtesan crying over the corpse of one of her sisters. When Ezio asked her what was wrong, she told him that the courtesan had been murdered by Malfatto. Comforting her, Ezio promised to hunt Malfatto down. Following clues and courtesans across Rome, Ezio found and chased the Doctor. After a brief chase, Ezio called on his Brotherhood Assassins to take him out. Ezio attempted to perform last rights on the Doctor, but he found himself unable to close his eyes beyond his mask. In death, Malfatto was much more useful to the Templar than in life. He served as one of the Animus memory subjects in the Abstergo Agent training. As Warren Vidic trained the new age of Templar agents with their multitude of Animi using the Doctor's persona to allow subjects to learn that which Malfatto learned in his lifetime, using the Bleeding Effect to effect them out of the Animus machine. Notes The Doctor's mask was the basis for a Jack-in-the-Box that came with some of the special editions. Malfatto is an Italian surname that may derive from the Italian word malfattore or "someone who does evil deeds." Malfatto is most likely based off from Jack the Ripper, a well known serial killer that preyed on prostitutes in impoverished areas of London around the year 1888. The removal of internal organs from his victims led many to believe that Jack was a doctor, or at least possessed surgical knowledge. He may have been also based off the infamous serial killer from the UK, Doctor Harold Shipman. Appearances * Assassin's Creed: Brotherhood * Assassin's Creed: Project Legacy Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Humans